killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Killzone: Mercenary multiplayer
Killzone: Mercenary' boasts a full-fledged multiplayer, consisting of 8 maps, 25 different guns, and four game modes. This all, combined with armor types, equipment, and Van-Guards makes Mercenary's multiplayer extremely robust. Gameplay Mercenary's multiplayer mechanics are largely the same seen in the game's single player. Rear and front touch screen support is also present in multiplayer, making actions such as interrogating and sprinting entirely touch-related. Additionally, cash has been integrated into multiplayer as well. Mercenaries will earn cash for performing several actions (e.g. assists, scavenging ammo, etc.). Cash can then be used to purchase various gear from Blackjack's market, Mercenary's online store. Unlike in previous Killzone games, Mercenary introduces the all new valor card system. Collecting valor cards from both fallen opponents and allies will eventually build up a full "deck", which, when completed, can be turned in for large cash rewards. Maps 'Shoreline is a medium-sized map set in a run-down fishing village. It's rough exterior makes for good cover, although several weak walls can be shot down. Additionally, a large rotating wheel on the right side of the map separates Shoreline's exterior from its interior. Marketplace 'is a small map set in a constantine smoker stack. Marketplace is divided into several layers, giving players on higher-ground a large advantage over those on lower levels of the map. The maps various shops also provide cover, for players keen of stealth. 'Zenith 'is a large map set around a massive Helghast arc cannon. One of Zenith's most notable features is how the arc cannon will occasionally fire, causing a slight tremor. Zenith also features working lifts, which can move players to higher points in the map in a matter of seconds. 'Refinery 'is a medium sized map set in a Helghast refinery. The map's two large "towers" largely favor snipers, while assault troops dominate the ground level. One of the map's most interesting features is two zip lines, connecting both towers. Gutsy players can use these to their advantage, as they lead an aerial assault. 'Skyline is a small map set in the Vektan Halls of Justice, overlooking the war torn city of Diortem. Its small corridors make for several locations to set up camp. While some doors are jammed, others open when approached, making for easy getaways. Similar to Refinery, Skyline too features zip lines. These zip lines can be used to travel to a lower point of the map, without the risk of fall damage. Inlet is a large map set on the beaches of Helghan. A collapsed bridge can be climbed for an entire overview of the map, giving snipers a distinct advantage. Additionally, Inlet's size gives players an entire battlefield to play over. DLC Maps 'Tharsis Depot '''is a remake of a popular ''Killzone 2 map. The map is set on an old petrusite refinery. Here, mercenaries, the ISA, and the Helghast all battle it out in an attempt to take control of the platform. 'Blood Gracht '''is another ''Killzone 2 remake. It is set in a war-torn Pyrrhus. Here, all three factions battle in the suburbs. Game Modes Mercenary Warfare - The first of the three modes is essentially the same as free-for-fall. There are no teams, just you and your gear. The person who collects the most cash earned at the end wins. Guerilla Warfare - The second mode is basically the same as team deathmatch. In a full lobby, you and four others will battle against the opposing team. The team with the most kills (the limit is 40) at the end of the match wins. Warzone - In Warzone, players complete various objectives over the course of five rounds. These objectives range from hacking terminals, to earning valor cards. DLC Modes Botzone Botzone is a DLC game mode, which allows players to fight offline bots in multiplayer maps. You can play all game modes except Warzone. This mode was made available on April 15th, 2014. Unlike the map pack DLC, this mode comes with a fee of $2.49. Category:Killzone: Mercenary Category:Killzone: Mercenary multiplayer